


Bohemian Pretty Cure

by MsFaust



Category: Queen (Band), スイート プリキュア♪ | Suite Precure♪, プリキュア | PreCure | Pretty Cure Series
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, F/F, F/M, Gen, Next-Gen, Original Character(s), references
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-03 16:02:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5297480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFaust/pseuds/MsFaust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When an old threat arrives to attack Earth, a new team of Pretty Cure--including the daughters of Cure Melody and Cure Rhythm--are called to fight. Along the way, they will discover friendship, love, and the true meaning of being different!</p>
<p>Pretty Cure! We Will Rock You!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Episode 1: Begin the Search for the New Pretty Cure

Bohemian Pretty Cure  
Episode 1: Begin the Search for the New Pretty Cure

Aphrodite, Queen of Major Land, sat upon her throne, a look of deep worry upon her beautiful face. The night before, she had experienced a frightening dream, in which she saw that an enemy long thought defeated was returning.

 _Unfortunately, this is not a fight for Suite Pretty Cure_ , she thought to herself. _I sense that a new team of Pretty Cure must be the ones to stand against this powerful enemy._

She sighed, before turning her head to the throne room door. “Figaro!”

The door opened, and a small catlike fairy entered. His fur was black and white, in a diamond pattern, save for his stomach, which was a peachy color. His eyes, a clear blue in color, showed concern.

“What is it, Your Majesty?” he asked. “Is there some sort of threat? Your husband told us you had a nightmare about an enemy.”

“I’m afraid there is,” she replied. “Sida, the Killer Queen, has returned.”

“What?!?” Figaro looked shocked. “After all this time, she still hasn’t given up trying to reclaim her power?”

“Unfortunately, no.” Queen Aphrodite closed her eyes. “Twice before, she has attempted to claim Earth as her own, using proxies in order to avoid her own defeat. I sense she has finally lost patience.”

“This is bad. What are we going to do, Your Majesty?”

Aphrodite opened her eyes. “There is only one thing to do. You must go to Earth and find the ones who will defeat her—the newest Pretty Cure.”

Figaro held up his head and saluted. “You can count on me, Your Majesty. I will find Pretty Cure!”

(Bohemian Pretty Cure)

 _(Intro: We Will Rock You [Pretty Cure Mix])_  
_Pretty Cure! Pretty Cure! Let’s Rock!_  
_Buddy you’re a boy, make a big noise_  
_Playing in the street, gonna be a big man someday_  
_You got mud on your face, you big disgrace_  
_Kickin’ your can all over the place_  
_We will, we will, rock you_  
_We will, we will, rock you_  
_Pretty Cure! Pretty Cure! Let’s Rock!_  
_Buddy you’re a young man, hard man_  
_Shouting in the street, gonna take on the world someday_  
_You got blood on your face, you big disgrace_  
_Waving your banner all over the place_  
_We will, we will, rock you_  
_We will, we will, rock you_  
_Pretty Cure! Pretty Cure! Let’s Rock!_  
_Buddy you’re an old man, poor man_  
_Pleadin’ with your eyes, gonna make you some peace someday_  
_You got mud on your face, you big disgrace_  
_Somebody better put you back into your place_  
_We will, we will, rock you_  
_We will, we will, rock you_  
_We will, we will, rock you_  
_We will, we will, rock you_  
_Pretty Cure!_

(Bohemian Pretty Cure)

“AAAHHH! I’m late I’m late I’m late!”

15-year-old Fuyuko Amane rushed down the stairs in a panic, her shoulder-length black hair bouncing. “I cannot believe I slept through my alarm!”

“You’re not that late, Fuyuko,” her mother Hibiki Amane (nee Hojo) said. “True, you don’t have time to sit and eat, but you should still make the bus in time.”

Grabbing her backpack, Fuyuko ran out the door, stopping to kiss her mother goodbye and grab some marmalade toast. Outside, her best friend Rika Oji was waiting for her—the two had lived next door to each other since they were little, so they always walked together.

“Hey, Fuyuko-chan! What kept you?”

“Sorry, Rika-chan. I didn’t mean to sleep so late.”

The two made their way down the street to the bus stop. Fuyuko finishing her breakfast. To Rika, it seemed like her friend was deeply lost in thought.

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing.” Fuyuko swallowed the last bite, a thoughtful look on her face. “It’s just...I’ve been having this weird dream.”

“What’s it about?” Rika asked, cocking her head to one side.

Fuyuko took a deep breath. “I’m standing on a stage, along with you and two other people I don’t know. One’s a girl, and one’s a boy, both around our age. We’ve all got instruments, too—you have a drum set, the girl has a guitar, the boy has a bass, and I’ve got a microphone. The spotlight turns on, and I see a crowd. They start stomping and clapping this strange beat.” She stopped, stamping the ground with each foot and clapping. “Stomp-stomp-clap, stomp-stomp-clap---over and over again. And I feel like I’m supposed to start singing, but I don’t know what to sing.”

“Why don’t you just pick a song you know?” the blonde asked, just as the bus pulled up.

“It feels like there’s a certain song they want me to sing,” Fuyuko answered. “I just wish I knew what it was.”

(Bohemian Pretty Cure)

 _Why do I keep having that dream_ , Fuyuko thought. _It’s been two weeks since I first had it, and I still don’t know what it’s supposed to mean. It’s like something out of an anime._

“Fuyuko?”

Fuyuko started. “Y-yes, Ms. Kurokawa?”

“Are you all right? You seem distracted.”

“Sorry. Just had something on my mind. It-it’s not a big deal, really!”

“Well, I’m here if you want to talk about it.” Ms. Kurokawa gave Fuyuko a gentle smile.

“Thanks,” Fuyuko said. “Good to know.”

(Bohemian Pretty Cure)

“De da de dooooo...da da de daaaaa...”

Fuyuko sang quietly as made her way home. She wasn’t sure where the tune came from, but it wasn’t the first time an unfamiliar melody made its way into her head. In fact, she’d been hearing the music since shortly after she first started having the dreams. She had always loved music, thanks in no small part to her mother. Ever since she was little, she had enjoyed listening to her mother playing the piano, and had even learned to play herself.

_Maybe I could play this on the piano. If only I knew the words..._

“Get back here!”

Without warning, a black-and-white blur darted out from a nearby bush. The blur—a cat with black and white diamond patterned fur—skidded to a halt near a tree, glancing around wildly. Not noticing Fuyuko, he slumped to the ground.

“Phew. That was close.”

Upon hearing him speak, Fuyuko yelped in surprise. “A-a talking cat?”

The cat looked up sharply. “Who are you? You’re not with the Unity Court, are you?”

“Who are you?” Fuyuko countered. “And what’s a Unity Court?”

“I guess you’re not with them.” The cat stood on its hind paws, pressing one forepaw to his chest proudly. “I’m Figaro, from Major Land.”

“Major Land? My mom told me a story about a place called Major Land when I was younger.”

“A-ha! So that’s where you’ve gotten to!”

Girl and cat spun around, seeing a short, weaselly-looking man emerging. He wore a black business suit and red tie, along with brown shoes and a brown cap. Looking at the strange man, Fuyuko got a very bad feeling about him.

“Her Highness made it very clear that you were to be brought back. She won’t let Major Land stop her again.” He turned to Fuyuko. “Hand him over, girl.”

“No,” Fuyuko growled. “I don’t know who you are, or what you want with him, but I don’t think you should have him.”

“Insolent girl! Do you know who you’re dealing with?”

“I just said I didn’t,” Fuyuko retorted. “And I don’t really care anyway.”

“Regardless, it’s only fair you know who will be responsible for your demise.” He removed his cap, revealing he was mostly bald, save for brown sideburns. “I am Sheffi, loyal servant of Sida, the Killer Queen.”

Donning his cap once more, he put his hands together before drawing them apart. A black diamond-shaped object materialized between his hands.

“Gagalian, come forth!”

The object shot towards the tree next to the two. Fuyuko grabbed Figaro and dove out of the way, just as the tree was enveloped in a black glow. When the glow faded, it had grown larger, gained a frightening-looking face, and stood on its roots. Its branches were thicker, and seemed more like arms.

“Gagalian!”

Fuyuko yelped in surprise, scrambling to her feet and running with Figaro in her arms.

“Who is that guy?” she cried. “And what does he want with you?”

“Sheffi’s part of the Unity Court,” Figaro answered. “He serves the Killer Queen Sida, who wants to conquer this planet. Queen Aphrodite of Major Land sent me to find legendary warriors called Pretty Cure to stop her.”

“Pretty Cure? Legendary—uh!” Barely able to avoid the Gagalian’s branches, which were slamming all over the place, Fuyuko tripped and fell, dropping Figaro.

“This will be much less painful for you if you just hand him over, girl!” called Sheffi.

“No!” Fuyuko pulled herself up. “I don’t know why this Killer Queen wants to conquer Earth, but it can’t be anything good. So if you want him out of the way, you’ll have to go through me!”

Without warning, an orb of yellow light appeared before her. It grew and changed shape, becoming a yellow and pink iPod-like object.

“What’s this?

Figaro gasped in surprise. “You’re—you’re a Pretty Cure! What’s your name?”

“Fuyuko. Amane Fuyuko.”

“That’s a Crown Module, Fuyuko. You can use it to transform into a Pretty Cure! All you have to do is say...”

“Pretty Cure, Rock Out!”

“That’s it—whoa!” Figaro shut his eyes, as a bright flash of light nearly blinded him.

(Bohemian Pretty Cure)

Suspended in a starry void, her body silhouetted in white light, Fuyuko held out the Crown Module before her. Instantly, ribbons of yellow energy sprang forth, wrapping themselves around different parts of her body before bursting away to reveal new clothing.

First came a white tank top with yellow lace trim that came down to just above her navel, as well as a yellow and white tiered mini-skirt. Next, yellow elbow-length gloves with white trim formed, followed by white pixie boots with yellow accents and a single pink bow on each. Her hair grew to past her shoulder blades, turning bright pink and gaining a gold crown-shaped hairpin on the right. More ribbons enveloped her torso, before breaking away to reveal a yellow jacket. Finally, a pink satchel with a gold crown symbol formed, dangling from her waist by a pink cord.

Transformation complete, she posed with one fist in the air and one in front of her face, as if holding a microphone.

“Singing with the voice of love, Cure Mercuria!”

(Bohemian Pretty Cure)

“What?!? A-a Pretty Cure?!?” Sheffi gasped. “Inconceivable!”

Blinking, Cure Mercuria glanced down at herself. “What—what am I wearing?”

“Ugh,” Sheffi growled. “Get her, Gagalian!”

“Gagalian!” The monster slammed one branchlike arm down. Mercuria leapt out of the way, soaring into the air and landing on the other side of the park.

“Wow! How did I do that?”

“That’s the power of a Pretty Cure!” Figaro cheered. “You should also have an attack than can defeat the Gagalian!”

“Gagalian!”

This time, Mercuria was ready. Leaping up once more, she delivered a sharp kick, causing the Gagalian to stumble back.

“Now to finish this!” Mercuria cracked her knuckles. Raising her hands to her face, she made a gesture as if holding a microphone.

“Pretty Cure...”

She held out her hands, forming a sphere of yellow and pink light.

“Mercuria Voice!”

The orb shot forward, hitting the Gagalian straight in the chest area.

“Gagaliaaaaaaaan!!!!!” There was a bright flash, and the tree was restored to normal. Additionally, the land around them was repaired, leaving no sign that anything had happened.

“Inconceivable!” Sheffi glared at Mercuria and Figaro. “This is only the beginning!”

With that, he disappeared.

(Bohemian Pretty Cure)

 _Here I am again_ , Fuyuko thought. _The same stage, with Rika-chan, and those other two. Any minute now, the light’s gonna come on, and the audience is going to start that stomp-stomp-clap pattern, and I still don’t know what I’m supposed to sing._

“Listen to your heart,” she heard a voice whisper. “And you’ll know.”

Fuyuko glanced around, wondering where the voice had come from, but she didn’t see anyone else. Though the voice had been male, she somehow knew it couldn’t have been the boy with the bass.

At the same time, she realized something else.

 _I_ do _know. I know_ exactly _what to sing._

As the crowd continued their rhythm, she took a deep breath, raised the microphone, and began to sing.

(Bohemian Pretty Cure)

_(We Will Rock You: Fuyuko, Rika, ******, audience)_

Buddy you’re a boy, make a big noise  
Playing in the street, gonna be a big man someday  
You got mud on your face, you big disgrace  
Kickin’ your can all over the place

We will, we will, rock you!  
We will, we will, rock you!

Buddy you’re a young man, hard man  
Shouting in the street, gonna take on the world someday  
You got blood on your face, you big disgrace  
Waving your banner all over the place

We will, we will, rock you!  
We will, we will, rock you!

Buddy you’re an old man, poor man  
Pleadin’ with your eyes, gonna make you some peace someday  
You got mud on your face, you big disgrace  
Somebody better put you back into your place

We will, we will, rock you!  
We will, we will, rock you!

We will, we will, rock you!  
We will, we will, rock you!

(Bohemian Pretty Cure)

As the unfamiliar girl launched into a solo on her guitar, Fuyuko smiled. She didn’t know exactly where the words had come from, but somehow they filled her with confidence.

 _I still don’t know much about this Pretty Cure thing_ , she thought. _But I think I can do it._

(Bohemian Pretty Cure)

_“So, how many Pretty Cure are there?”_

_“Besides you? At least three.”_

_“Oh, I really hope Rika-chan’s one. She’s my best friend! I don’t want to keep this a secret from her!”_

_Next time, on Bohemian Pretty Cure!_

_We Will Rock You!_


	2. Episode 2: To The Beat of My Own Drum

Sitting on her bed, Fuyuko looked at the strange catlike creature— _fairy_ , she corrected herself—who she had met the day before.

“So, you still haven’t exactly explained what a Pretty Cure is, Figaro.”

“Pretty Cure are legendary warriors, who defend the fairy realms and fight evil,” Figaro said. “There have been a number of teams in the past, including one that saved Major Land, my homeland.” He paused. “You said your mother told you about Major Land.”

Fuyuko nodded. “When I was a little girl, Mom told me stories about four girls named Melody, Rhythm, Beat, and Muse, and how they saved a place called Major Land from the forces of Minor Land. Are you saying they were real? And that they were Pretty Cure?”

Surprise crossed Figaro’s face. “Yes. But how could your mother have known about them?”

“Because I was one of them.”

Caught off guard, Fuyuko turned to see her mother standing in the doorway. “What?!?”

 (Bohemian Pretty Cure)

 (Intro: We Will Rock You [Pretty Cure Mix])

_Pretty Cure! Pretty Cure! Let’s Rock!_

_Buddy you’re a boy, make a big noise_

_Playing in the street, gonna be a big man someday_

_You got mud on your face, you big disgrace_

_Kickin’ your can all over the place_

_We will, we will, rock you_

_We will, we will, rock you_

_Pretty Cure! Pretty Cure! Let’s Rock!_

_Buddy you’re a young man, hard man_

_Shouting in the street, gonna take on the world someday_

_You got blood on your face, you big disgrace_

_Waving your banner all over the place_

_We will, we will, rock you_

_We will, we will, rock you_

_Pretty Cure! Pretty Cure! Let’s Rock!_

_Buddy you’re an old man, poor man_

_Pleadin’ with your eyes, gonna make you some peace someday_

_You got mud on your face, you big disgrace_

_Somebody better put you back into your place_

_We will, we will, rock you_

_We will, we will, rock you_

_We will, we will, rock you_

_We will, we will, rock you_

_Pretty Cure!_

 (Bohemian Pretty Cure)

 “Y-you were a Pretty Cure, Mom?”

 “Technically, I still am,” Hibiki replied. “Though it’s more of a part-time thing now.” She looked over at Figaro. “So, you’re from Major Land. How’s Hummy doing?”

 “She’s doing well,” Figaro answered. “I actually ran into her just before I came here. She’s planning to join me soon.” He cleared his throat. “But I digress. Seeing as how you were a Pretty Cure, and you know about Major Land, you must be one of the Suite Pretty Cures.”

 “I was Cure Melody,” Hibiki affirmed. “So why exactly is a new team needed? Is Major Land in trouble again?”

 “Not exactly. You see, Minor Land—that is, King Mephisto and Noise—were manipulated into causing the events you’re familiar with. The Killer Queen, the person who is indirectly responsible has made her way here, determined to conquer this planet.”

 “You and that Sheffi guy both mentioned her,” Fuyuko recalled. “Who exactly is she?”

 (Bohemian Pretty Cure)

 “I’m quite disappointed in you, Sheffi.”

 The speaker was a majestic looking woman, with long black hair and alabaster skin. She wore a glamorous red gown, with black high-heeled shoes and elbow-length gloves. Her blood-red lips were curled in a frown.

 This was Sida, the Killer Queen, who ruled the Unity Court with an iron fist. Once upon a time, she had ruled the planet Salbura as well, until her subjects rebelled, aided by a pair of Pretty Cure warriors. Since then, she’d travelled to numerous planets, attempting to conquer them through proxies. Each time, Pretty Cure warriors had driven her away. When she reached Earth, she had begun to run out of patience. In fact, she’d manipulated not one, but two separate proxies to try and conquer Earth on her behalf. Now, she’d finally had enough, deciding that she and the Unity Court would have to claim Earth themselves.

 “I didn’t think they’d show up so soon, my queen.” Sheffi looked up at the high-tech throne. “I-I assure you, I had no intention of letting that cat slip through my fingers and awaken Pretty Cure.”

 “Oh, I believe you,” Queen Sida responded. “That’s why you’re still alive.”

 She stood abruptly, holding out a hand. A crystal ball floated towards her, landing in her open palm.

 “Your mission is now twofold. First, crush this new Pretty Cure, and prevent any more from awakening. Second, seek out the notes to the Victory Anthem.”

 “The Victory Anthem?” inquired Sheffi.

 “Yes,” Sida answered. “I am certain that it will be of tremendous aid to us. Should we acquire all the notes, our chances of victory will rise dramatically.” Her eyes narrowed. “Although the same goes for Pretty Cure.”

(Bohemian Pretty Cure)

“I really hope Rika-chan’s a Pretty Cure,” Fuyuko said as she finished packing her bag. “I don’t really like the idea of keeping the fact that I’m a Pretty Cure a secret from her, even though I get why I have to.”

 “You two are pretty close, then?”

 “Yeah.” Fuyuko looked outside, a faraway expression on her face. “My mom and her mom are childhood friends. We grew up next door to each other.” She sighed. “If there’s one friend I can count on, it’s her.”

 (Bohemian Pretty Cure)

 As they rode the bus to school, Fuyuko and Rika talked about regular things like they usually did. However, Rika noticed that her friend seemed lost.

 “What’s going on, Fuyuko-chan? You look like you got something important on your mind.”

 Fuyuko looked up. “Have you...ever had a secret? One you wanted to share, but couldn’t for some reason?”

 “Uh, no. Not really.” Rika put a hand on her friend’s shoulder. “Something you wanna tell me?”

 “I wish I could,” Fuyuko answered. “But...”

 “Hey, c’mon. We’re friends, aren’t we?”

 “Yeah. That’s why I want to tell you. And if I could...” Fuyuko drifted off. “...That’s weird.”

 “What is?” asked Rika.

 “There’s this song in my mind,” Fuyuko answered. “I don’t know where it came from, but I think...I think it fits what’s going on.”

 

( _You’re My Best Friend: Fuyuko, Rika_ )

Fuyuko: Ooh, you make me live,

Whatever this world can give to me

It’s you, you’re all I see

Ooh, you make me live now honey

Ooh, you make me live

 Ooh, you’re the best friend

That I ever had

I’ve been with you such a long time

You’re my sunshine, and I want you to know

That my feelings are true

I really love you,

Oh, you’re my best friend

 Fuyuko & Rika: Ooh, you make me live

 Rika: Ooh, I’ve been wandering round

But I still come back to you

In rain or shine,

You’ve stood by me girl

I’m happy at home

You’re my best friend

 Fuyuko & Rika: Ooh, you make me live

 Fuyuko: Whenever this world is cruel to me

I got you to help me forgive

Ooh, you make me live now, honey,

Ooh, you make me live

Rika: You’re the first one

When things turn out bad,

You know I’ll never be lonely

You’re my only one

And I love the things

I really love the things that you do

Ooh, you’re my best friend

Fuyuko & Rika: Ooh, you make me live

I’m happy at home

You’re my best friend

Oh, oh, you’re my best friend

Ooh, you make me live

You’re my best friend

 

Hearts feeling lighter, the two girls walked through the school gate, just as the first bell rang.

 (Bohemian Pretty Cure)

 After school, Rika headed down to the soccer field for practice. Fuyuko followed her, still wondering whether or not to tell her friend about Pretty Cure. Unbeknownst to either of the two girls, they were being observed by Sheffi, who stood by a tree some distance away.

 “Look at them,” he thought scornfully, watching the students play. “They have no idea that soon, Queen Sida will rule over them, and the rest of the planet as—eh?”

 Out of the corner of his eye, the Unity Court general had seen a small object resembling a music note float by.

 “Could it be?” he wondered aloud. “If I’m not mistaken, that note is magical, perhaps even part of the Victory Anthem.” His eyes narrowed. “I must capture it!”

 With that, he put his hands together before drawing them apart. A black diamond materialized between his hands.

 “Gagalian, come forth!”

The object shot towards the soccer ball. The girl who’d been about to kick it fell backwards in surprise. The soccer ball glowed black before transforming, gaining four legs and a face.

“Gagalian!”

“Aah! A monster!”

“Run for it!”

Up on the bleachers, Fuyuko leapt to her feet. “Sheffi’s here?”

“Oh this is not good!” Figaro hopped out from a bench two rows down from where Fuyuko had been sitting. “He must have sensed the Victory Anthem note too!”

“How did you...never mind. I’ll handle the Gagalian.” Fuyuko raised her Crown Module. “Pretty Cure, Rock Out!”

 (Bohemian Pretty Cure)

 A bright flash of light caught Rika’s attention. She’d been about to run, but the small music note had distracted her. For whatever reason, she had cupped it and dropped to the ground, in an attempt to protect it from the monster. As the flash cleared, she saw that Fuyuko was gone, and Cure Mercuria stood in her place.

 “Singing with the voice of love, Cure Mercuria!”

 “Wh-wha?”

 As Cure Mercuria dove into battle against the monster, Rika gaped in astonishment.

 “Fuyuko, what happened to you?”

 “Don’t worry about her!” Figaro ran over. “Just keep that note safe!”

 Caught in the middle of trying to stand up again, Rika fell back down in shock, barely keeping a hold of the note.

 “Y-you’re a cat! A talking cat!”

 “I’m Figaro,” he responded. “And you need to get that note out of here! It must not be allowed to fall into the hands of the Unity Court!”

 Rika shook her head in confusion. “But...but what about Fuyuko-chan?”

 “Cure Mercuria can handle the Gagalian! Just go!”

 “No way!” Rika stood up, a determined expression on her face. “She’s my friend! I have to help!”

 As she spoke, an orb of red light appeared, transforming into a Crown Module. The note darted out of her hands, allowing the Crown Module to fall into Rika’s open hand.

 “What? What’s this?”

 “Another Crown Module!” Figaro cheered. “If what I saw with Mercuria is any indication, you should know what to do.”

 “I do,” Rika realized with a start. “Here goes!”

 (Bohemian Pretty Cure)

 “Pretty Cure, Rock Out!”

 Suspended in a starry void, her body silhouetted in white light, Rika held out the Crown Module before her. Instantly, ribbons of red energy sprang forth, wrapping themselves around different parts of her body before bursting away to reveal new clothing.

 First came a white tank top with red lace trim that came down to just above her navel, as well as a red and white tiered mini-skirt. Next, red elbow-length gloves with white trim formed, followed by white pixie boots with red accents and a single blue bow on each. Her light brown hair grew longer and tied itself into twin pigtails, turning blonde and gaining a gold crown-shaped hairpin on the right. More ribbons enveloped her torso, before breaking away to reveal a red jacket. Finally, a blue satchel with a gold crown symbol formed, dangling from her waist by a blue cord.

 Transformation complete, she posed with her hands raised, as if she were about to play on a drum set.

 “Playing the drums of freedom, Cure Taylor!”

 (Bohemian Pretty Cure)

 Caught off guard by the light produced by Rika’s transformation, Cure Mercuria, Sheffi, and the Gagalian turned to see the newly transformed Cure Taylor.

 “ANOTHER Pretty Cure?” screeched Sheffi. “Inconceivable!”

 “Yes!” Cure Mercuria punched the air. “Come on, Cure Taylor! Let’s do this!”

 “Pretty Cure Double Kick!”

 The two girls leapt into the air, kicking the Gagalian in its face. It flew backwards.

 “Now’s your chance!” Figaro called. “Take it down!”

 “Got it!” Cure Taylor raised her hands. “Pretty Cure Taylor Solo!”

 Bringing her hands down, the red Cure released twin jets of flame.

 “Pretty Cure Mercuria Voice!”

 The two attacks slammed into the Gagalian, causing it to cry out.

 “Gagaliaaaaaaaan!!!!!”

 With a flash, the soccer ball returned to normal.

 “Inconceivable!” Sheffi screeched. “This isn’t over, Pretty Cure! Not by a long shot!”

 With that, he disappeared.

 (Bohemian Pretty Cure)

 “So, we now have two new Cures,” Figaro mused. “But where are the last two?”

“Well, there are those two in Fuyuko’s dream,” Rika pointed out. “Although... _can_ boys become Pretty Cure?”

“Most Pretty Cures are girls,” Figaro answered. “But it’s not unheard of for boys to be Pretty Cure.”

“I’m just glad Rika-chan’s a Cure,” Fuyuko said smiling. “Knowing that my best friend’s in this with me really helps.”

“Glad to hear it, bestie.” Rika replied, smiling as well.

 (Bohemian Pretty Cure)

  _“Hey, I hear there’s gonna be a new girl in our class”_

_“Hello there. I’m Maggie.”_

_“That’s the girl from my dream!”_

_“Could she be the third Pretty Cure?”_

_Next time, on Bohemian Pretty Cure!_

_We Will Rock You!_


	3. Episode 3: The Guitarist From Another Country

It was the day after Rika had first become Cure Taylor, and she and Fuyuko were sitting in class. Ms. Kurokawa had just begun her lesson when the door opened, and in stepped Mr. Oshiro, the math teacher.

“Oh, is there something I can help you with, Mr. Oshiro?”

“Ah, Ms. Kurokawa. I came to let you know that you have a new student.” He turned to the door. “Come on in.”

In walked a girl with long, dirty blonde hair, wearing Lennon glasses and carrying a case under one arm. Leaning it against Ms. Kurokawa’s desk, she smiled and waved at the class.

“Hello there,” she said, speaking with a distinct British accent. “I’m Maggie Clement. Pleasure to meet you all.” Looking around, she spotted an empty desk in front of Fuyuko. “Mind if I sit over there, Miss...?”

“Kurokawa. And yes, you may.”

Grabbing the case, Maggie walked over and took a seat. Fuyuko barely noticed her sit down.

_That girl...could she be...the third Pretty Cure?_

(Bohemian Pretty Cure)

(Intro: We Will Rock You [Pretty Cure Mix])

_Pretty Cure! Pretty Cure! Let’s Rock!_

_Buddy you’re a boy, make a big noise_

_Playing in the street, gonna be a big man someday_

_You got mud on your face, you big disgrace_

_Kickin’ your can all over the place_

_We will, we will, rock you_

_We will, we will, rock you_

_Pretty Cure! Pretty Cure! Let’s Rock!_

_Buddy you’re a young man, hard man_

_Shouting in the street, gonna take on the world someday_

_You got blood on your face, you big disgrace_

_Waving your banner all over the place_

_We will, we will, rock you_

_We will, we will, rock you_

_Pretty Cure! Pretty Cure! Let’s Rock!_

_Buddy you’re an old man, poor man_

_Pleadin’ with your eyes, gonna make you some peace someday_

_You got mud on your face, you big disgrace_

_Somebody better put you back into your place_

_We will, we will, rock you_

_We will, we will, rock you_

_We will, we will, rock you_

_We will, we will, rock you_

_Pretty Cure!_

(Bohemian Pretty Cure)

“You seemed pretty interested in that girl, Fuyuko-chan,” Rika commented, sitting down across from Fuyuko in the cafeteria.

“That’s because she’s the girl from my dream,” Fuyuko answered excitedly. “She’s gotta be the third Pretty Cure! I’m certain of it!”

“Let’s not jump to conclusions.” Figaro stuck his head out of Fuyuko’s bag. “She may have appeared in your dream for a different reason.”

“What other reason could there be?” Fuyuko glanced up. “Hey, there she is! Maggie! Over here!” She waved enthusiastically at the other girl. However, Maggie didn’t seem to hear Fuyuko or see her waving. She made her way through the lunchroom, and over to the outside exit.

“Where’s she going?”

“I don’t know. Let’s follow her and see.”

(Bohemian Pretty Cure)

Taking a seat under a tree, Maggie pulled the case she’d been carrying onto her lap. Opening the case, she pulled out a guitar, painted in varying shades of red. She plucked the strings a few times, testing it, before setting it on her lap and beginning to play a song.

( _Now I’m Here: Maggie_ )

Maggie: Here I stand

Look around, around, around

But you won’t see me

Now I’m here, now I’m there

I’m just a...

Just a new man

Yes, you made me live again

A baby I was when you took my hand

And the light of the night burned bright

And the people all stared

Didn’t understand

But you knew my name on sight

Whatever came of you and me

America’s new bride-to-be

Don’t worry baby

I’m safe and sound

Down in the dungeon,

Just Peaches and me

Don’t I love her so

A thin moon me in a smoke-screen sky

Where the beams of your lovelight chase

Don’t move, don’t speak, don’t feel no pain

With a rain running down my face

Your matches still light up the sky

And many a tear lives on in my eye

Down in the city,

Just Hoople and me

Don’t I love him so

Whatever comes of you and me

I love to leave my memory with you

Now I’m here

Think I’ll stay around, around, around

We’ll be down in the city

Just you and me

Don’t I love you so

“Wow, that was really good!”

Maggie looked up to see Fuyuko and Rika standing above her. “Oh, thank you.”

“What are you doing over here?” asked Rika.

“Well, I wanted to practice my guitar playing, but I didn’t want to disturb anyone,” Maggie explained. “You’re welcome to join me here. It is rather nice out.”

“Sounds good to me!”

(Bohemian Pretty Cure)

“Eliminate the Pretty Cure before they can become a threat, she says,” Sheffi muttered to himself. “I’m half-tempted to suggest she send someone else and let me catch a break. But you don’t argue with Queen Sida. Besides, if I succeed, she will reward me well.”

Just then, a small music note floated past, coming to rest in the tree above the three girls.

“Aha! Another note from the Victory Anthem!” Sheffi rubbed his hands together. “Her Majesty is sure to forgive me if I acquire it, especially if I can get rid of those pesky Pretty Cure at the same time.”

Putting his hands together before drawing them apart, he allowed a black diamond to materialize between his them.

“Gagalian, come forth!”

As the diamond shot forth, the whistling it made caught Fuyuko and Rika’s attention.

“Maggie, watch out!”

Moving quickly, Rika grabbed Maggie and pulled her out of the way, causing the other girl to drop her guitar. Before it could hit the ground, the black diamond came into contact with it, transforming it into a Gagalian.

“Gagalian!” The monster reached towards its strings and plucked them, releasing a wave of sonic energy towards the trio. The three girls were barely able to dodge it.

“That was bloody close,” Maggie muttered.

“Thank us later.” Fuyuko looked over at Rika, who nodded.

“Pretty Cure, Rock Out!”

In a flash, Fuyuko and Rika transformed into Cure Mercuria and Cure Taylor. The two dove into battle, delivering a flurry of punches and kicks to the monster.

Maggie’s attention, meanwhile, was on Sheffi, who was making his way towards the Victory Anthem note.

“Blasted Pretty Cure,” muttered the Unity Court member. “Hopefully I can grab that note while they’re busy.”

“You!” Maggie stood and glared at Sheffi. “What did you do to my guitar?”

Sheffi, startled, turned to look at her, laughing. “Why does it matter? As far as I’m concerned, the only thing it’s good for is crushing those meddlesome Pretty Cure. Once Her Highness is in charge of this planet, it’ll be disposed of like the garbage it is.”

“I made that guitar myself,” Maggie said angrily. “I put my heart into it. And I am insulted that anyone would disrespect it—and me—in such a manner.”

“Oh, be quiet,” Sheffi growled, lifting a hand. A beam of black energy shot forth towards Maggie, only to be blocked by a bubble of pale yellow light. Figaro was hovering in front of her, paws outstretched.

At the same time, a purple orb materialized above her, becoming a Crown Module and dropping into her hands.

“This is...just like those devices Fuyuko and Rika had.”

“I’ve got you covered,” Figaro said. “Do what they did!”

Maggie gave a start hearing Figaro speak, but regained her bearings quickly. “All right, I’ll give it a shot.”

(Bohemian Pretty Cure)

“Pretty Cure, Rock Out!”

Suspended in a starry void, her body silhouetted in white light, Maggie held out the Crown Module before her. Instantly, ribbons of purple energy sprang forth, wrapping themselves around different parts of her body before bursting away to reveal new clothing.

First came a white tank top with purple lace trim that came down to just above her navel, as well as a purple and white tiered mini-skirt. Next, purple elbow-length gloves with white trim formed, followed by white pixie boots with purple accents and a single yellow bow on each. Her hair grew longer and became curly, turning chocolate brown with yellow tips, and gaining a gold crown-shaped hairpin on the right. More ribbons enveloped her torso, before breaking away to reveal a purple jacket. Finally, a yellow satchel with a gold crown symbol formed, dangling from her waist by a yellow cord.

Transformation complete, she posed with her hands holding an imaginary guitar, making a strumming motion.

“Strumming the guitar of diversity, Cure May!”

(Bohemian Pretty Cure)

“A _third_ Pretty Cure?!? Inconceivable!” Sheffi shouted.

“Ha! I was right!” cheered Cure Mercuria.

“Oh...” Cure May looked at herself, surprised.

“Come on,” shouted Cure Taylor. “Pretty Cure Taylor Solo!”

Watching the fire jets strike the Gagalian, Cure May nodded in understanding.

“Take this! Pretty Cure May Special!”

Moving her hands as if strumming a guitar, she sent a stream of water at the Gagalian. It wound around the monster, binding its limbs to its sides.

“Nice, Cure May!” said Cure Mercuria. “Now to finish this! Pretty Cure Mercuria Voice!”

“Gagaliaaaaaaaan!!!!!”

When the attack hit, the Gagalian exploded in a cloud of smoke, leaving the guitar behind.

“I lost again?” Sheffi was livid. “Inconceivable! Just you wait, Pretty Cure! I will eliminate you in the name of Queen Sida!”

(Bohemian Pretty Cure)

“Why didn’t you tell us you could make those field things?” Rika asked.

“Well, they’re only for defensive purposes,” Figaro explained. “Aside from that, there’s not much I can do to help.”

“Well, maybe you can tell us about this Victory Anthem,” Maggie suggested.

“Ah, the Victory Anthem.” Figaro closed his eyes and nodded. “It’s a legendary score, similar to the Melody of Happiness, but its powers are more varied. The notes have been in hiding for many years, having come here centuries ago.”

“I’m guessing the Unity Court wants them as part of their plan to conquer Earth,” mused Fuyuko.

“Well, it will help them immensely if they do acquire it.” Figaro held up a colorful object resembling a spherical music box with a flat top and bottom. “They’ll be safe in the Note Jar.”

“And in the meantime, we’ll find the other notes, and keep them out of the Court’s hands,” said Fuyuko determinedly.

The other two girls nodded, though Maggie seemed to be partially lost in thought.

(Bohemian Pretty Cure)

_“You think you know what our team is about?”_

_“Hey, leave him alone!”_

_“It’s not fair. They always pick on me because I like ‘girly stuff.’”_

_“We’ll help you find the courage you’re looking for!”_

_Next time, on Bohemian Pretty Cure!_

_We Will Rock You!_


	4. Episode 4: A Shy Boy's Dream

“You know what I can’t figure out?” Figaro mused, sitting with the three girls on the bleachers. “I still can’t identify your theme.”

 

“Our theme?” asked Rika.

 

“Mom explained this to me,” said Fuyuko. “Most Pretty Cure teams have some sort of theme, at least regarding their names. The Suite team—that’s the team our moms belonged to—had names based on music. The Fresh team had fruit names.”

 

“That reminds me,” said Maggie. “Why Cure Mercuria? Why not just Mercury?”

 

“I think there’s already a Cure Mercury,” Figaro answered. “I’ve heard there’s a planet-themed team somewhere.”

 

“Well, in any case, I think I’ll take this opportunity to make a prediction.” Maggie took off her glasses and began wiping them on her shirt. “The fourth member of our team—whether or not he’s the boy in Fuyuko’s dream—will be called Cure Deacon.”

 

Figaro looked as if he were about to ask for an explanation, but before he could, the sounds of shouting and laughing came from nearby.

 

“Let go! Give that back!”

 

The girls turned to see a boy with short brown hair struggling in the grip of an older boy. Two others were holding his bag and taking things out of it.

 

“Look at all this stuff! _Heartful Amai-chan_? _Yuki and the Seven Warriors_? What else is in there, _Bright Moon Navigator_?”

 

“Stop it! Those are mine!” The boy struggled

 

“You actually like this stuff?” the boy holding him sneered. “It’s so girly.”

 

“Hey, back off!” Rika shouted. “Don’t you have something better to do?”

 

Maggie looked over at Fuyuko, who had an expression of surprise. “Fuyuko, what is it? Wait, is that...?”

 

“Yeah,” Fuyuko breathed. “It’s the boy in my dream—the one who might be our fourth member!”

 

(Bohemian Pretty Cure)

 

(Intro: We Will Rock You [Pretty Cure Mix])

_Pretty Cure! Pretty Cure! Let’s Rock!_

_Buddy you’re a boy, make a big noise_

_Playing in the street, gonna be a big man someday_

_You got mud on your face, you big disgrace_

_Kickin’ your can all over the place_

_We will, we will, rock you_

_We will, we will, rock you_

_Pretty Cure! Pretty Cure! Let’s Rock!_

_Buddy you’re a young man, hard man_

_Shouting in the street, gonna take on the world someday_

_You got blood on your face, you big disgrace_

_Waving your banner all over the place_

_We will, we will, rock you_

_We will, we will, rock you_

_Pretty Cure! Pretty Cure! Let’s Rock!_

_Buddy you’re an old man, poor man_

_Pleadin’ with your eyes, gonna make you some peace someday_

_You got mud on your face, you big disgrace_

_Somebody better put you back into your place_

_We will, we will, rock you_

_We will, we will, rock you_

_We will, we will, rock you_

_We will, we will, rock you_

_Pretty Cure!_

 

(Bohemian Pretty Cure)

 

“Thanks, I guess.”

 

“No problem,” Rika answered, watching the bullies run off. “Guys like them are jerks. I can’t stand them.”

 

“Yeah,” Fuyuko agreed. “Uh, do you go to our school? I’m not sure if I’ve seen you here before.”

 

“Well, I don’t really stand out that much,” the boy answered, rubbing the back of his neck. “But I do go here. I’m Jun, by the way. Jun Saeki.”

 

“Fuyuko Amane. That’s Rika Oji, and Maggie Clement.”

 

“Oh, I heard something about a new girl from England.”

 

Before they could continue, the bell rang.

 

“Oops, gotta go!”

 

“Hope to see you later!”

 

As the girls went off to class, Figaro watched Jun leave from inside Fuyuko’s bag.

 

“If that boy is the fourth Pretty Cure, I’m going to have to keep an eye on him. Even if he isn’t, he could use some help. That’s probably not the first time he’s been picked on.”

 

(Bohemian Pretty Cure)

 

“It’s not fair,” Jun muttered to himself, heading down the hallway after school. “So I’m not into sports. So I like shojo manga. So I’m good at cooking and crafts. SO WHAT?”

 

He sighed. “What’s wrong with that? Just because I’m a boy doesn’t mean I can’t like those things—huh?”

 

Figaro was sitting on the fence, studying Jun intently.

 

“Hey, kitty. Are you lost?”

 

In response, Figaro hopped down and tilted his head, as if to indicate something.

 

“What is it? You...want me to follow you?”

 

Figaro nodded.

 

“O...kay...”

 

Feeling confused, Jun followed the catlike fairy.

 

(Bohemian Pretty Cure)

 

Sitting under a tree in the park, Maggie strummed her guitar. Fuyuko and Rika sat nearby, the latter tossing a soccer ball up and down.

 

“I hope Jun’s OK,” Fuyuko said aloud. “That’s probably not the first time he’s been bullied.”

 

“Yeah,” Rika agreed. “There’re plenty of girls who like ‘guy things,’ and they don’t get picked on. But if a guy likes girl stuff?” She let the ball hit the ground. “Kind of...no, totally unfair.”

 

“Hey, do you know who this cat belongs to?”

 

The three girls looked up to see Figaro approaching, with Jun following him.

 

“Oh, Jun!” Fuyuko waved him over. “We were just talking about you.”

 

“Tell me something,” Rika said. “You ever try standing up to them?”

 

“Rika!” Fuyuko exclaimed.

 

“No, it’s okay.” Jun sat down with the other girls, looking glum. “I want to, but...I guess I just haven’t been able to find the courage”

 

“Oh, don’t feel so down,” Maggie reached over as if to pat him on the back, then paused. “Maybe...” She picked up her guitar, and began to play.

 

( _Spread Your Wings: Maggie_ )

Sammy was low

Just watching the show

Over and over again

Knew it was time

He’d made up his mind

To leave his dead life behind

His boss said to him

Boy you’d better begin

To get those crazy notions out of your head

Sammy who do you think you are?

You should’ve been sweeping up the Emerald bar

 

Spread your wings and fly away

Fly away

Far away

Pull yourself together

‘Cause you know you should do better

That’s because you’re a free man

 

He spends his evenings alone in his hotel room

Keeping his thoughts to himself he’d be leaving soon

Wishing he was miles and miles away

Nothing in this world

Nothing would make him stay

 

Since he was small

Had no luck at all

Nothing came easy to him

Now it was time

He’d made up his mind

This could be my last chance

 

His boss said to him

Now listen boy

You’re always dreaming

You’ve got no real ambition

You won’t get very far

Sammy boy, don’t you know who you are?

Why can’t you be happy at the Emerald bar?

 

So honey,

Spread your wings and fly away

Fly away

Far away

Spread  your little wings and fly away

Fly away

Far away

Pull yourself together

‘Cause you know you should do better

That’s because you’re a free man

 

“Wow, that was really good,” Jun said, smiling. “I feel a little better now.”

 

Just then, a sudden sound, somewhere between a scream and a high note, caught their attention.

 

“What was that?” Rika leapt to her feet. “Come on!”

 

(Bohemian Pretty Cure)

 

“Aha!” Sheffi grinned nastily. “Finally got one of the notes!” He looked at the squirming note clutching in his grasp. “You’re not getting away from me.”

 

“Let it go, Sheffi!”

 

Turning, the Unity court member let out a snarl upon seeing Fuyuko and friends standing nearby. “You again! Inconcievable!”

 

Stuffing the note into his pocket, he put his hands together before drawing them apart, allowing a black diamond to materialize between his them.

 

“Gagalian, come forth!”

 

The diamond shot forth, hitting a nearby bench.

 

“Gagalian!”

 

“Crush those meddling Cures, Gagalian!” sneered Sheffi, pointing towards the group.

 

“Gaga!” The Gagalian began striding towards them.

 

“Jun, take cover,” Fuyuko said quietly. “Girls, let’s go.”

 

“Pretty Cure, Rock Out!”

 

“Singing with the voice of love, Cure Mercuria!”

 

“Playing the drums of freedom, Cure Taylor!”

 

“Strumming the guitar of diversity, Cure May!”

 

As the Gagalian raised a foot, the three Cures leapt back. Cure Mercuria and Cure May landed on the branch of a tree, while Cure Taylor did a flip in the air, slamming a foot into the Gagalian as she fell back to earth.

 

“Pretty Cure Double Punch!” Cure Mercuria and Cure May leapt up again, fists held out. Their combined blows caused the Gagalian to stumble back.

 

Hiding behind a tree, Jun and Figaro watched the fight, the latter explaining rapidly. However, Jun was only half listening.

 

“Those girls,” he muttered, only partly to himself. “They don’t care that I like ‘girly stuff.’ I...I haven’t known them for long, but...they’re definitely my friends. And I _have_ to help them...somehow.”

 

“If you want to help them,” Figaro said, leaping onto his shoulder. “Use the Crown Module.”

 

Jun looked confused for a moment, before following where Figaro’s paw was pointing. Hovering in the air was a blue Crown Module. Fingers trembling slightly, he reached out and grabbed it.

 

(Bohemian Pretty Cure)

 

“Pretty Cure, Rock Out!”

 

Suspended in a starry void, his body silhouetted in white light, Jun held out the Crown Module before him. Instantly, ribbons of blue energy sprang forth, wrapping themselves around different parts of his body before bursting away to reveal new clothing.

 

First came a white short-sleeved shirt with blue buttons, as well as white pants with blue trim. Next, blue fingerless gloves with white trim formed, followed by white boots with blue accents. His hair grew slightly longer, stopping just above his shoulders. More ribbons enveloped his torso, before breaking away to reveal a blue jacket with a gold crown pin over his heart. Finally, a blue satchel with a gold crown symbol formed, dangling from his waist by a yellow cord.

 

Transformation complete, he posed with his hands holding an imaginary guitar, making a strumming motion.

 

“Strumming the bass of truth, Cure Deacon!”

 

(Bohemian Pretty Cure)

 

“Inconceivable!” shouted Sheffi. “Absolutely, positively, inconceivable! How many of you blasted Pretty Cure are there?”

 

“Looks like you were both right,” Cure Taylor remarked.

 

“Talk later,” Cure May responded. She raised her hands. “Pretty Cure May Special!”

 

The water jet wrapped around the monster’s legs, causing it to fall.

 

“My turn,” Cure Deacon said, stepping forward. “Pretty Cure Deacon Thunder!”

 

Raising his hands to the sky, he formed an electric orb, before thrusting his palms out and sending it flying into the Gagalian.

 

“Mercuria, finish it off!

 

“Pretty Cure Mercuria Voice!”

 

“Gagaliaaaaaaaan!!!!!”

 

“Inconceivable!” Sheffi screamed as the Gagalian was destroyed. “I’ll be back, Pretty Cure!”

 

(Bohemian Pretty Cure)

 

The next day at school, the four were headed to the cafeteria, only to run into the boys from the other day.

 

“Well, well, looks like you’ve finally decided to find some friends of the same sex, Saeki.”

 

Jun looked down, closing his eyes.

 

“You know what, Soyokaze? I realized something yesterday. I realized it doesn’t really matter what you say. True, what I like isn’t what you expect a guy to be into, but so what? The only reason your words do anything...is because I let them. But that’s not going to happen anymore. Your words can no longer bother me.”

 

The boy stood there for a moment, looking stunned.

 

“Soyokaze?”

 

“Let’s go.”

 

With that, he turned and walked away, the other two boys following.

 

“Way to go, Jun!” cheered Rika. “Not scared of those punks anymore, are you?”

 

“When it comes to being a Cure,” Fuyuko said. “I think you’ll do just fine.”

 

(Bohemian Pretty Cure)

 

_“So, tell us more about this band.”_

_“Huh? Who is that in my dream?”_

_“I have an idea! Let’s form a band of our own!”_

_Next time, on Bohemian Pretty Cure!_

_We Will Rock You!_


	5. Maggie and Figaro Explain It All

Bohemian Pretty Cure

Episode 5: Maggie and Figaro Explain It All

“Let me see if I understand.” Maggie sipped her tea as she looked at Hibiki and Kanade. “You two were chosen to become Cure Melody and Cure Rhythm because the ruler of Minor Land wanted to use the Legendary Score to spread sadness across the world?”

“That’s right,” Hibiki affirmed. “We were later joined by Ellen Kurokawa—Cure Beat—and Rika’s aunt Ako—Cure Muse.

“Ms. Kurokawa and Aunt Ako are Pretty Cure too?” asked Rika in surprise.

“Ellen’s original name is Siren,” explained Kanade. “She started out as an ally of Minor Land, but that was only because she was jealous when Hummy was chosen to sing the Melody of Happiness.”

“I’m guessing Hummy didn’t know how Siren felt about that,” Figaro mused. “She’s always been somewhat scatterbrained.”

“Tell me about it,” chuckled Hibiki. “So what about you, Figaro? What exactly is the Unity Court, and who is this Killer Queen?”

“Well,” said Figaro. “In order to explain that, there’s a story I have to tell you—a story about a pair of Pretty Cure who lived long ago, and far, far away...”

(Bohemian Pretty Cure)

(Intro: We Will Rock You [Pretty Cure Mix])

_Pretty Cure! Pretty Cure! Let’s Rock!_

_Buddy you’re a boy, make a big noise_

_Playing in the street, gonna be a big man someday_

_You got mud on your face, you big disgrace_

_Kickin’ your can all over the place_

_We will, we will, rock you_

_We will, we will, rock you_

_Pretty Cure! Pretty Cure! Let’s Rock!_

_Buddy you’re a young man, hard man_

_Shouting in the street, gonna take on the world someday_

_You got blood on your face, you big disgrace_

_Waving your banner all over the place_

_We will, we will, rock you_

_We will, we will, rock you_

_Pretty Cure! Pretty Cure! Let’s Rock!_

_Buddy you’re an old man, poor man_

_Pleadin’ with your eyes, gonna make you some peace someday_

_You got mud on your face, you big disgrace_

_Somebody better put you back into your place_

_We will, we will, rock you_

_We will, we will, rock you_

_We will, we will, rock you_

_We will, we will, rock you_

_Pretty Cure!_

(Bohemian Pretty Cure)

“Centuries ago, the planet of Salbura was a place devoid of individuality. Under the rule of Sida, the Killer Queen, everyone had the same likes, dislikes, and opinions. Those who dared to differ in any way were taken away, never to be seen again. Queen Sati was horrified by this, so she sent a fairy named Lyra to find Pretty Cures who could put an end to the Unity Court’s tyranny.”

“And did she?” asked Kanade.

“Yes. She found two young students who longed to be themselves, and they became Cure Galileo and Cure Scaramouche. Together with an underground movement, they drove the Unity Court from Salbura, helping it to transform into a world where diversity and music are cherished, as it is today.”

“Cure Galileo and Cure Scaramouche,” Maggie mused. “This is either the biggest coincidence I’ve ever heard of, or fate being _highly_ whimsical.”

“What do you mean?” asked Rika.

In response, Maggie grabbed her bag and began rummaging through it, eventually withdrawing a CD case. On the case was a picture of four young men, with “Queen” and “Sheer Heart Attack” written in red. She pointed to each of them.

“That’s Freddie Mercury, Roger Taylor, Brian May, and John Deacon. They were the band’s original members. That’s why I suspected Jun would be Cure Deacon.”

“Interesting.” Figaro looked at the CD more closely. “Fate being whimsical indeed.”

(Bohemian Pretty Cure)

That night, Fuyuko had a strange dream.

She found herself sitting on a rooftop overlooking a maze of streets. The night sky above her shone brightly with stars.

Out of the blue, a swarm of small music note-shaped objects—the notes of the Victory Anthem, Fuyuko guessed—came flying down the streets, before stopping in front of the house across the street from the building whose roof she was sitting on. They flew up to one of the windows, where a young boy, about seven or eight years old, had appeared, gazing with wonder. Upon seeing him, the notes began to emit a song. The boy looked at the notes hovering around him, closing his eyes and smiling as he listened to their melody. Listening closely, Fuyuko could hear him humming along quietly.

(Bohemian Pretty Cure)

“I’ve been thinking,” Rika said the next day. “My mom and Fuyuko’s mom were into music even before they became Pretty Cure.”

Fuyuko nodded. “Mom plays piano, just like Grandpa. And from what she told me, there’s another Pretty Cure team who went on to become an idol group—they used to be called Clover, but they’re Parfait now.”

“Wasn’t Clover the name of the opening act for Trinity?” asked Jun.

“Yeah, but Trinity broke up after one of their members died in a plane crash.”

“Anyway,” Rika continued. “Between all that and what Maggie told us yesterday, I thought we could try forming a band of our own.”

Maggie tapped her chin thoughtfully. “That does sound interesting. What would we call ourselves, though?”

“Maybe something to do with lions, since Queen’s emblem has a lion,” suggested Jun.

As the quartet started to bounce ideas off each other, Sheffi stood atop a crane at a construction site on the other side of the street.

“Hmmm...there should be a note of the Victory Anthem here,” he said to himself. “But how, oh how do I lure it out?” He chuckled. “With a Gagalian, of course.”

He put his hands together before drawing them apart, allowing a black diamond to materialize between them.

“Gagalian, come forth!”

The diamond shot forth, hitting a drill that was lying by a stack of metal beams. It briefly glowed back before growing larger, gaining arms and legs, and manifesting a face.

“Gagalian!”

(Bohemian Pretty Cure)

“Aaaah! Monster!”

Upon hearing the cry, Fuyuko and her friends turned sharply toward the noise.

“Oh, come on!” Rika groaned in exasperation. “Would it kill that Sheffi guy to take a day off?”

“Somehow, I doubt the Killer Queen would let him,” Figaro responded. “There’s a Victory Note here somewhere, I can feel it.”

“Pretty Cure, Rock Out!”

“Singing with the voice of love, Cure Mercuria!”

“Playing the drums of freedom, Cure Taylor!”

“Strumming the guitar of diversity, Cure May!”

“Strumming the bass of truth, Cure Deacon!”

“We are Bohemian Pretty Cure!”

As the Gagalian brought down its arms—each tipped with a large drill—the four Cures leapt out of the way. Mercuria delivered a kick to its back, while Taylor and Deacon grabbed hold of the Gagalian’s legs. They flipped the Gagalian over, but before it could hit the ground, May delivered a punch, sending it flying into the air.

Meanwhile, Figaro darted behind the beams, where the Victory Note was hiding, shaking like a leaf in the wind. As he reached out to coax it forward, Sheffi appeared behind him.

“Hand it over, you little sack of hairballs.”

“Not a chance!” came a yell from behind him. “Pretty Cure May Special!”

A rope of water wrapped itself around Sheffi. Giving it a sharp tug, May sent him flying into a pit of newly poured cement. Groaning in disgust, he pulled himself up, just as Deacon and Taylor prepared to attack.

“Pretty Cure Deacon Thunder!”

“Pretty Cure Taylor Solo!”

The two attacks struck dead on, breaking the drills that the Gagalian had been using to attack them.

“Mercuria!”

“You got it,” Mercuria hollered. “Pretty Cure Mercuria Voice!”

“Gagaliaaaaaaaan!!!!!”

“Inconceivable!” Sheffi yelled. “I’ll be back!”

Pounding his left hand with his fist, he vanished.

(Bohemian Pretty Cure)

A few days later, the girls, Jun, and Figaro were in Rika’s room. Maggie had taken out her guitar, Rika had a drum set she’d bought the day before, and Jun had a bass he’d managed to find and repair.

“Alright girls and Jun,” Maggie declared. “Let’s do this.”

Fuyuko raised her hand, snapping her fingers four times before starting to sing.

( _Killer Queen: Fuyuko, Rika, Maggie, Jun_ )

She keeps Moet et Chandon in her pretty cabinet

Let them eat cake, she says, just like Marie Antoinette

A built-in remedy for Kruschev and Kennedy

At anytime an invitation you can’t decline...

Caviar and cigarettes, well-versed in etiquette

Extraordinarily nice, she’s a Killer Queen

Gunpowder, gelatine, dynamite, with a laser beam

Guaranteed to blow your mind

Anytime

Recommended at the price, insatiable an appetite

Wanna try?

To avoid complications, she never kept the same address

In conversation, she spoke just like a baroness

Met a man from China, went down to Geisha Minah

Then again incidentally if you’re that way inclined

Perfume came naturally from Paris, for cars she couldn’t care less

Fastidious and precise, she’s a Killer Queen

Gunpowder, gelatine, dynamite, with a laser beam

Guaranteed to blow your mind

Anytime

Recommended at the price, insatiable an appetite

Wanna try?

Drop of a hat, she’s as willing as

Playful as a pussy cat

Then momentarily out of action, temporarily out of gas

To absolutely drive you wild, wild...

She’s all out to get you

She’s a Killer Queen

Gunpowder, gelatine, dynamite, with a laser beam

Guaranteed to blow your mind

Anytime

Recommended at the price, insatiable an appetite

Wanna try?

You wanna try...

(Bohemian Pretty Cure)

_“Ooh, looks like the school’s having a talent show.”_

_“That’s perfect! We can have our first gig!”_

_“Wait a minute! What’s Sheffi doing here?”_

_“Can we beat him in time, and without anyone catching us?”_

_Next time, on Bohemian Pretty Cure!_

_We Will Rock You!_


End file.
